dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitch
Glitch is a dancer featured in Dance Central 2 He is in the Hi-Def Crew alongside with Mo. Biography Glitch is one of the dancers on Dance Central 2 as well as one of the youngest characters to appear in the game. He belongs to the Hi-Def Crew and is Mo's young protégé and is a dance genius. He is known to be a tech-wiz and a pop-it-lock-it-breakdancer. As to a part of the Hi-Def Crew, he is one of Mo's trusted friends. Personality-wise, Glitch is highly protective of his crew and their dance routines.Nevertheless, Glitch is a good sport who loves to dance and has fun doing it. Whenever hearing Glitch's dialogue in the game, he can say some of the most supportive things at the end of a dance such as, -"Shoot I gotta run and get some water, 'cuz you're on fire!"- Glitch , -"You should have a cool nickname, like House Party....or Steve!"- Glitch -or- -"Lucks got nothin to do with it,that was all skill baby!"-glitch -"Baby steps baby, no one can look this good over night" -glitch -"Its like what Mo always says to me "get me some water glitch" -glitch -"You bodied that beat! Flat line and life support clear!" -Glitch Appearance Glitch is a 14 year old teenager of a Korean decent. As to being the shortest (along side with lil T) out of all the characters, he has a muscular built (depending on the different outfits he's wearing), a round face, almond shaped green eyes, jet black hair that is spiked and has a neon green streak, and a has pale complextion due to his asian heritage. Glitch has two outfits in the game his Hi-Def Crew outfit and his Street Style outfit. *'Crew Outfit: '''His Crew outfit is made up of a t-shirt with a Neon Color-Bar Pattern, a red bandana around his neck, a black leather glove on his left hand, a black elbow pad on his right arm, black jeans with white stitching that are rolled up at ankle-length, with green suspenders that are hanging from both sides of his waist, with yellow socks and purple sneakers. His hairstyle is gelled and spiked and has a green streak. Also Appears as an unlockable in DC3 *'Street Style: '''In his Street style outfit, Glitch wears a maroon tracksuit with a striped pink and turquiose shirt underneath with one pant leg pulled up, a yellow backpack with yellow shoes and wears a set of intric ate headphones along with a device that is attached to his left forearm. His green streak is yellow in this outfit. In Dance Central 3,he has a new look. *DC3 Look (Temporally Name): In his DC3 Look,he has an 80s look with a muscular like jacket,tight Jeans and a Walkman attached to waist. Also, his hair is lengthened and his hair color uses the Street Style look in DC2 Trivia *He is one of the new playable characters in Dance Central 2. The others are Bodie,Lil' T,Kerith,Jaryn,Dr. Tan,CYPH-78,CYPH-56,Kichi,Marcos & Frenchy. Category:Dancers Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Male Dancer Category:Hi-Def Crew